


Work

by ThePenguinOfDeath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Flirty!Dean, Fluff, M/M, Shop Worker, Shopping, Stressed!Castiel, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguinOfDeath/pseuds/ThePenguinOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel works in a dead-end job in a supermarket. Everyone's always rude to him and he hates it. But there's one customer who seems to actually be being nice to him for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on ff dot net. This was dedicated to a friend who (oddly enough) works in a supermarket.
> 
> The wonderful ladkoua has translated this fic into Russian! You can read it here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2101793

"Good morning, and how are you today?"

A frown was the only response that Castiel got as the grumpy woman dumped her shopping haphazardly on his till before rummaging around in her handbag for her wallet. Cas sighed, falling into his usual routine of scanning items and placing them neatly in plastic carrier bags so that the lady didn't have to do it herself. He hated his job at the supermarket – not because it was poorly paid or any of the other reasons his friends were always suggesting, but because of the people. Customers were always so rude, rarely exchanging even the briefest conversation with him and instead choosing to glare or complain despite the fact that Castiel wasn't doing anything wrong.

The woman was holding out a credit card, despite the fact that the card reader was very obviously in front of her, and Cas sighed again as he took it out of her hands before leaning over uncomfortably to slot it into the reader.

"Do you have a points card?"

"I would've given it to you if I had, wouldn't I!"

Castiel really couldn't understand why people felt the need to be rude about these things – he was only doing his job.

"Would you like one?"

"Look, I'm in a rush here, ok? Just let me pay and then I can go!"

"Please enter your pin."

It was almost like Castiel could feel all his energy and willpower being sapped away as he watched the woman impatiently press the buttons on the pin machine before yanking her card out as soon as she could.

"Enjoy your day."

Castiel tried one last time to be polite, but the woman just glared at him before stalking out of the shop, shopping bags in hand.

"Good morning, and how are you today?"

The cycle continued until finally, after four hours one of Castiel's co-workers, Samandriel, wandered over and tapped him on the shoulder to indicate he could take a break.

"Bad shift?" Samandriel asked as he sat down, clearly noticing the weariness on Castiel's face.

"Ugh. It seems like everyone has forgotten how to display manners."

Samandriel laughed. "Ahh, it's not that bad. I find staying quiet and blocking what they say out tends to avoid getting annoyed at the rudeness of the population."

Castiel gave a small smile, before finally scurrying off to the break room and pulling a couple of paracetamol tablets out of his bag. There was no one else in there yet, but Castiel had worked here long enough to have memorised when everyone else took their breaks.

Sure enough, a couple of minutes later Kevin wandered in and threw himself down on the sofa looking thoroughly fed up.

"You look exactly how I feel." Castiel commented.

Kevin groaned. "A couple of the guys from school came in again – I swear they do this deliberately every time I have a shift. They made sure they caused every problem in the book just to annoy me. Thank God it's only two more months before I'm out of here and off to uni."

"At least you're getting out." Castiel commented dryly, swinging his legs up and resting them on the cracked coffee table.

Kevin looked sympathetic. "I'm sure you could get a job somewhere else if you wanted. I mean, you have a degree, right?"

"Yes, because a degree in Media is so, so useful for getting work in this economic climate." Castiel felt slightly harsh for being so sarcastic with Kevin, but he knew the boy understood. Even a migraine-inducing job in a supermarket was better than a lot of people had right now.

There was a clack of heels, and the break room door swung open to reveal Naomi, dressed in her least flattering grey suit.

"Castiel, we need you on till 7. You can take your break later."

Castiel knew that that wasn't going to happen – he had just lost out on having a break at all. He only had five more hours to work and if he complained about it, then well, he was easily replaceable.

"Of course. I'll be out straight away."

Naomi nodded with a stern look before marching out, polished heels echoing ominously. Castiel groaned, before standing up and popping his back to ease the stiffness.

"Wish me luck." He commented to Kevin.

Kevin gave a small smile. "Good luck. Try not to murder any of the customers."

Castiel laughed. "At this rate, that isn't actually that unlikely."

He wished he was joking.

Towards the end of his shift, the supermarket started to get quieter and Castiel was able to sit back and relax a little, pressing the palms of his hands into his temples to try and ease the pounding. Fifteen minutes and he could be out of here - half an hour and he would be at home and able to collapse on the sofa, order a pizza and just chill out for the rest of the evening. He deserved it after today.

Castiel was just trying to decide between pepperoni and Hawaiian pizza when a man cleared his throat. Distracted, Castiel blearily blinked at the man and without really thinking about it, vocalised his question.

"Hawaiian or pepperoni pizza?"

The man stopped, a mixture of confusion and amusement on his face, and Castiel's eyes widened as he realised what he had said. He opened his mouth to apologise to the gorgeously green-eyes man in the front of him, when the man spoke.

"Personally I'm more of a Hawaiian guy, but you strike me as the pepperoni kind."

Surprised that this man was actually willingly having a conversation, Castiel propped himself forward on one elbow whilst taking the man's shopping (frozen burgers, too many burger buns, a twelve-pack of bargain beer and a random, out of place pre-packaged salad) and putting it through the scanner.

"I do have pepperoni more often, but I think I need something with a bit of sweetness to pick me up after today."

The guy raised his eyebrows. "Rough day?"

"You're the first person who's said anything other than a complaint to me on this entire shift."

"Seriously? That's balls, man."

Castiel shrugged, stuffing shopping into a carrier bag. "That's work. It pays the bills at least, some of the time. Cash or card?"

The man seemed to consider for a moment, his face scrunching in thought. Castiel admired the way his eyelashes curved over his cheeks and his eyes seemed to dance with light no matter which way he turned – oh, this was ridiculous. Society had really gone to the dogs if he'd started to fall for a guy just because he was pretty and actually being nice to him.

"Card. Is American Express OK?"

Castiel smiled. "Of course. May I?"

The guy handed over the card, and Castiel felt warmth go through him as their fingers brushed together slightly. Oh dear. He was screwed. He couldn't resist flipping it over to the read the name before inserting it into the machine – Dean Winchester.

"Enter your pin." Castiel commented offhandedly, and Dean grinned crookedly as he typed the numbers in.

"Do you have a little spiel memorised or something?" He asked.

"Company policy. We have to say certain things to every customer – cash or card, do you have a points card, would you like one, that sort of thing. It's tedious and takes so much time customers get angsty, but I have to do it or I'll get fired."

"You haven't asked me if I have a points card."

Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean's cheek. "Fine then. Do you have a points card Mr Winchester?"

Dean's eyebrows went up again at the use of his name, but he took it in his stride. "Dean, please. Mr Winchester makes me think of my dad and Heaven knows I want nothing to do with that loser. And as a matter of fact, I do have a points card."

With a wink and a flourish, Dean pulled the card out of his pocket and held it in front of Castiel.

A little confused by Dean's antics, Cas reached for the points card but Dean snatched his hand back.

"Come on, you know my name, so let's hear yours."

Cas almost face-palmed at Dean's stupidity. "I'm wearing a name tag, idjit."

Dean's eyes widened. "Oh, damn, I forgot about that... Castiel? Huh. Cool name."

"Castiel is the angel of Thursday. I have no idea why I was named after him, considering my twin brother was named Jimmy and my younger brother Dmitri."

Dean's face took on one of the most comically confused expressions Castiel had ever seen. "What? Was your mum high or something? No offence."

Castiel laughed. "None taken. I believe she simply had an eclectic taste in names and my father knew better than to argue with her."

There was a moment of silence, then Castiel registered the sound of a throat being cleared and turned in his seat, confused.

"If you two have finished flirting with each other, I really want to buy my chocolate bar!" A kid who looked about 12 was standing awkwardly behind Dean, clearly quite annoyed.

Castiel realised how unprofessional he was being and quickly grabbed Dean's points card and scanned it. "I am very sorry. Perhaps we can continue this another time?" His expression was hopeful as he peered up at Dean with his electric blue eyes.

Grinning, Dean reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pen, before grabbing Castiel's hand and scribbling a number on it. His fingers were rough and calloused but extremely warm, and Castiel fought the temptation to follow the warmth as Dean pulled his hand away.

"Sure thing, dude. Call me?"

Castiel beamed back. "Of course."

They exchanged one last smile before Dean gathered his things and left the supermarket, to the obvious relief of the young boy.

Castiel's good mood lasted for the rest of his shift, and he was still feeling great when he arrived home and finally ordered his pizza (pepperoni – just as he usually did). Perhaps there were some people who still knew how to be nice after all.


End file.
